It's My Life
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: It was only a kiss. Will a friendship ever turn into something more or will their love forever stay in the shadows. I think the story is better than the summery.


Bella stood at the middle of the clearing watching her best friend Jasper run around talking about something she couldn't understand because of how fast he was talking.

She had herd Mellissa's name a few times so she figured he was talking about her. Mellissa is Jaspers second crush-the first still remains a mystery to me-and he would not stop talking about her.

She had moved down here a few weeks ago and apparently he couldn't stop thinking or talking about her since . Though Bella didn't think she was that great. A right cow actually.

But she would never tell Jasper that, given they've been friends since kindergarten and she's had a crush of her own on him for three years and they're both now fourteen.

Bella nodded as Jasper asked her a direct question, but truth be told she wasn't listening, she was thinking about what will happen next.

She had the unfortunate job of tell Jasper she was leaving to live with her dad in Forks Washington next week.

Not that she didn't want to go. She had been going there every summer since forever and she had friends there. But it would mean she had to leave her home of Phoenix and all her friends.

She did actually have a say in the matter. Her mother had told her a thousand times that she could move around with her and Phil, her step dad, but she didn't think of that as a better out come.

She would still have to leave her home and she did miss her father terribly.

"Bells are you even listening to me?" Jaspers voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him.

"No" Bella answered. Not even trying to lie, she knew she was terrible at it. He rolled his eyes with a smile and she gave a weak attempt at smiling back.

"What's wrong darlin'?" He asked putting an arm over her shoulders and Bella buried her head in his chest.

"I'mmovingtoForksnextweek" she told him in a rush hopping he wouldn't understand.

"Why?" he asked. Of course he understood.

"Phil got some sort of promotion and I can either move around with them or stay with dad" She explained

"Well. We'll keep in touch and you'll visit right?" He asked and I nodded against his chest "We'll still be best fiends even if I decide to move to the other side of the world" He told and she punched him in the gut.

"You better not leave me to go to the other side of the world when I'm only going a few hours away" She warned mocking stern he laughed pulling her into his arms bridal style.

"I'll just have to take you with me" He said evilly

"Whenever, whereever" She told him

"Promise?" he asked just to be sure

"Promise" she said…

* * *

_A week later at the airport…_

Bella stood up as the announcement came over the intercom saying flight DJ365 to Port Angeles was now boarding.

"You'll call when you land right?" Jasper asked again and she nodded. He smiled and hugged her tightly. She gave her mum a hug as well and with a wave she walked away.

She stopped just before she walked through the gate and turned around to face the way she had come to see Jasper still watching her leave.

She put her bag on the ground and ran back over to him placing a kiss on his lips and something in his hand.

"Whenever, wherever" She whispered in his ear and jogged back to her bag, picking it up and boarding the plane not looking back.

* * *

_Three years later…_

**Bella POV**

I walked out of my last class of the day. It was only one thirty in the afternoon so I was on my way to get something to eat.

And a few minutes later I ended up in the wrong end of campus. I had been here for a few days and I think Jesse was getting use to me calling him every time I got lost.

"Bella" I turned around to see Sahara my friend coming toward me "I've been looking for you everywhere. You have to sing in place of Becca or I'm dead" She said in a rush that it was hard to keep up.

"Sahara I can't sing" I told her

"Can too" She argued crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay I don't want to" I corrected

"Please. I'll owe you for eternity if you do" She pleaded giving me her puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Fine" I said and pouted as she pulled me to somewhere unknown "You mean now?" I whined and she nodded.

A few minutes later we came to a big building that I guessed was some sort of auditorium.

"Put this on and try not to break a leg" She said and I scowled at her

"Is it really in your best interest to insult my capability to walk in a straight line right now?" I asked and she just shrugged and walked away.

I put on the dress, bangles and death traps, Sahara likes to call shoes and there was a nock on the door.

"Bella you're on in ten" Sahara called threw the door. I mumbled something unintelligible and came out of the dressing room "You look great. Now stand over there and wait for your name" she commanded.

I nodded and walked over to the left hand of the stage and talked to Chelsea-a girl I did criminology with-until my name was called.

I walked on stage looking at my feet and stood up to the microphone and very familiar music came on. I'm not really sure what happen. I guess it was just a reflex but I started singing a song that only one other person had heard ever. I'll have to kill Sahara for that later.

_Grew up in a small town_

_When the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window _

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray(I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong her_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed I could break away_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get on board a fast train _

_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

_And breakaway_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And breakaway _

_Buildings with a hundred floors _

_Swinging around revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings _

_Ad I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I wont forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change _

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

…...

_20 minutes earlier…_

**Jasper POV**

"I keep seeing this chick around campus that reminds me of Bells" Emmett, my older brother said as we waited for the talent show to start. Though I wasn't quite sure why the had a talent show in collage but I didn't question it.

"Bella went to the university of Alaska" I told him

"No she wanted to go to U of A when she was fourteen. That was a long time ago" Emmett argued

"Why would she come here?" I asked

"Cause Dartmouth is awesome" He yelled and there was clapping and whistling from the rest of the audience in agreement.

"Whatever the show is starting" I said as a guy came on. It would seem to a stranger listening to our conversation that I didn't care if Bella was here or not when it was the complete opposite.

Bella had been my best friend since we were like four and when she was fourteen she moved to Forks to live with her father.

We promised each other we would stay in touch and we did for a little while. Until we started high school, that was when studding got in the way and the time difference. Small stuff like that.

I had always seen her as a little sister, but she had to go and change that the day she left by kissing me in that airport, two words and a small item-that I still have-she made all my thoughts about her change.

I fell in love with my best friend because of one kiss and never told her. We never talked about what happen at the airport but it was always there.

I'm still not sure why she had done it. I mean she had joked about her first kiss being with me because she didn't want to lose it to some jerk that didn't care about her, but it was just talk.

And I never thought I would think about her the way I was as a result of one kiss. Both hers and my first kiss. I've had a lot of girlfriends since and I'm in a relationship with ? Maria and I care about her. She's a great person and she cares about me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett nudging me in the arm "Told ya so" He said and I looked up at him confused but he was looking at the stage.

I followed his gaze to see a girl about eighteen come on she had chestnut colored hair that came down to her waist and wore a black dress and heels and I have to admit she was beautiful. She stepped up to the microphone and a familiar tune came on.

She looked shocked at first but started to sing the words to a song I knew only to well.

**Bella POV**

The show had been a success and I won apparently, but it didn't matter 'cause I was so not impressed with Sahara.

"Sahara Layton, where did you get that disk and why did you play it?" I asked angry

"Well the disk was in your CD player and I played it because its awesome" She said a-matter-of-factly

"You know what? I don't even care. I'm hungry and I miss Jesse, so I'll talk to you later" I told her and walked out the back way of the auditorium.

I only made it outside of the door before someone called my name and I turned around to see Jesse-my boyfriend-coming towards me.

He picked me up and spun in a circle "You were amazing baby girl" He told me and I blushed.

"You saw that huh?" I asked burying my head in his chest.

"Yep and Jake got it on tape" He said

"He didn't" I said looking up at him and he gave me an apologetic smile "I'm going to kill him, or myself depending on how many people he's already showed" I said reburying my head in his chest.

"Bells? Olli Olli Oxen free" I turned to see the last person I expected. Emmett Whitlock "There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" Emmett said pulling me into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you Em" I said when he put me down so I could breathe again.

"I missed you too sis" He told me with a big grin.

"I guess ya didn't miss me at all did ya darlin'?" from behind me. I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Course I did. Everyday" I told him and let him go and grabbed Jesse's hand "Guys this is Jesse my boyfriend. Jesse this is Jasper and Emmett, by two best friends" I introduced them and them being guys shook each others hands and I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm starved, so I'm going to go get something to eat. Wanna come?" I asked them and they all nodded.

So we walked to the cafeteria talking about what we had been doing for the last five years and random stuff like that until we had to call it a nigh and go our separate ways.

* * *

_A week later…_

Having Jasper and Emmett back in my life was beyond great. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until I got them back.

Both Jasper and Emmett have girlfriends. Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie is great but can be scary if you cross her. Jaspers on the other hand is just a plane cow.

I hate her with a passion and I've heard murder is the ultimate crime of passion. Okay it was Jake but maybe I'll test that theory out.

Me and Jesse are doing great though we're not together any more-not that any one knows that-I think we're better as friends than lovers.

We haven't told anyone we broke up because there are to many guys that will hit on me after that information is known. So we're keeping it to ourselves.

"Bella come on, Jasper, Emmett and Jesse are down stairs" Rosalie said from the other side of my bedroom door.

"I'm coming" I said back and a few minutes later I walked down stairs and was greeted by a bunch of wolf whistles . Blushed looking down.

I had worn a black dress that clung to my curves, a pair of black high hells, a black bag with a love heart on it and Jaspers leather I.D bracelet that I had stolen form him the day after we found out we went

Jasper didn't have a problem with me having it, I'm pretty sure Maria did. Not that I cared anyway. We were going to a 18 plus bar that Jasper was playing at with his band.

"You look hot Bella" Emmett told me and I blushed deeper mumbling a thanks causing him to laugh.

"Can we go already?" I asked flipping my hair back then crossing my arms across my chest and everyone laughed and being me I blushed at my own actions.

"Sure we can Bells" Jasper said putting an arm over my shoulders. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"At least someone loves me" I said and stuck my tongue out at the others.

"Aw Bellsie I love you" Emmett said pulling me into his famous bear hug.

"Em I'm wearing a dress" I yelled and he instantly dropped me.

"Sorry little sis I forgot" He said apologetically

"She does too sometimes, so don't worry about that" Jesse said and I blushed.

"Intriguing, go on" Emmett said

"Well we were-" Jesse began but I cut him off

"Changing the subject. Can we go now?" I asked. They all nodded and we finally left the house and drove in separate cars to 'Club Midnight'

We arrived minutes of each other and met up with the band to have a nonalcoholic drink before they went back stage to get ready to go on.

10 minutes later the cut the music and the DJ announced that 'The southern gentlemen' were coming on and the curtains on the stage were lifted raveling the guys on their instruments and Jasper up front as lead singer.

"How are ya'll doin' tonight?" Jasper asked and there was a lot of whistling and hoots from the audience and with that they started their first song and it was followed by three more.

"Okay so this is our last song and it's called 'Mr. Brightside'" Jasper said into the mic.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_And I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

_'Cause I just can't look it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

_I never_

Once the song was over the audience irrupted in applause and they all bowed, he told everyone to have a good night and they all left the stage with another round of applause.

Jasper walked up to the table. The guys all gave him high fives and then he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Did you like the show?" He asked right next to my ear so I could hear him over the music, I shrugged.

"It was great. Not bad for your first gig" I said

"It _was _only a kiss" He said

"What are you talking about?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"When you left, it was only a kiss and you got me hooked and then you go and give me that Stupid" I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him.

"I didn't think it was stupid" I said quietly

"Is it still mine?" He asked curiously against my hand, I blushed removing my hand from his mouth and nodded.

"Whenever, Wherever" I repeated the words I had said so long ago.

"Well lets start with a proper kiss" he said

"What about Maria?" I asked

"We broke up last week, a few days before you and Jesse did" he said and gave me a look. I shrugged and before he could say anything else I placed my lips on his.

We were surrounded by wolf whistles and hoots coming from our friends and some random people that were around us.

I could get use to this. Me and Jasper. _My _Jasper.

_Four weeks later…_

Four days have passed since the boys had gone on that stupid camping trip and gone missing. We weren't suppose to be staying in Forks that long.

We had come down because I hadn't seen Charlie I a while and Jasper, Emmett and Jesse decided to tag along.

When we got here they all thought about how fun it would be to go camping and Jasper convinced me that staying for a few days wouldn't hurt and they left last weekend to go camping for the weekend.

Only the second day they were gone we lost radio contact and when they were suppose to come back they didn't.

Dad sent out search parties, I was in a lot of them and I haven't slept much since it happened. I just don't know what I would do if I lost him.

So here I sat, in the middle of my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs pulling them to my chest, with my head on my knees as I cry.

I felt stupid for crying, but at the same time I couldn't stop, I missed them and I couldn't bear to lose all three of them.

"What's wrong darlin'?" A voice I knew only too well asked. Great I've completely lost it, I'm now hearing voices in my head.

"Why'd you have to go on that stupid trip?" I asked out loud to myself

"Everything happens for a reason" the silk like voice answered

"I always hated that saying" I mumbled I felt something cold lift my chin. The angle kissed me deeply and it soon turned into something more.

A I became one with the beautiful angle, that I swear is a dream and even if it is I'm not ready to wake up…

* * *

I was woken up by a bright light coming through my open window and sat up in bed to find I was alone. Maybe it was just a dream. I thought climbing out of bed and taking a shower.

After I was freshly clothed I went down stairs to find something to eat and settled for a bowl of cereal and then went for a run.

By the time I got home I was tiered and I made dinner for dad, like I had when I lived with him and talked to dad about how the search was going.

He said they still had no leads and I knew that should have upset me, but I just had a feeling everything was alright. I also had a feeling that even if things go wrong I wouldn't be alone.

But then again they're just feelings…

**Please give me any criticism you may have 'cause I've never put that much info in one chapter, but I had to get to a certain part before I could start the next chapter, anyhow, I hoped you liked it. **


End file.
